Chiksilog
by mYsTiCaLNigHTsTaLKeR
Summary: Sa kwentong ito lilitaw si [Maldita] na nakilala ni Naruto sa isang online game na nakapagbago ng lubos sa buhay niya.. Isang songfic na based sa kantang CHIKSILOG ng KAMIKAZEE.. [sasunaru,yaoi].. pls R&R.. salamat!


Hi Guys! Nagbalik ako! Pero not for long p rin xe mas grabe ngaung wik n to.. bawat subject ata me tig-tatlong requirements.. 11 p nman ung gnung subjects.. SOBRA diba! At tsaka nkalimutan ku na ung idudugtong ko sa story ko n "Are Jokes Really Half Meant?" e.. hehehe.. hayaan n, matatandaan ko rin un..

Well, pahinga muna onti sa mga requirements kya naisip ko gumawa ni2.. isang songfic based sa kanta ng isa sa mga paborito kong banda -- kamikazee, ang **CHIKSILOG**! Ggwan ko din iba nilang kanta, ganda e.. hehehe.. sana mgustuhan niyo.. review kayo ha! Salamat!

WARNING: Shounen-ai/yaoi/slash.. mas malinaw? Lalake sa lalake.. hehehe..

Maiksi lng 'to guys..

* * *

**Chiksilog** (a supercalifragilisticexpialidotious song by **KAMIKAZEE**) tama b un!

**By: mysticalnightstalker**

_Magdamag nag-aabang maglalaro kaya_

_Ang dalagang nagtatago sa alyas na "maldita"_

"Oi Shikamaru! Laro tayo ragna.." sigaw ng butihin nting bidang si Naruto.

"Ano! Kaka-out mo p lng 10 minutes ago tpos maglalaro k n nman!" sagot nman ng luwa ng matang si Shika dahil sa pagsama ke Naruto sa paglalaro.

"E may inaantay ako e.. Ung "Maldita".. She's so hot pare! Sa PC p lng, malalaman mo n un.."

"Gnun! Maglaro k n lng mag-isa.. Wala n akong pera.."

"Okei lng!"

At naglaro n nga si Naruto…………

_Sa dating tagpuan sa bayan ng prontera_

_Sa tabi ng tindahan ng magic at sandata_

"Ay SHET! Kaya pala di ko xa makita dito, nasa Prontrera nga pala xa lagi! Tanga tanga mo Uzumaki Naruto!" sabi ni Naruto, sinisisi ng sobra ang sarili..

"Eto n ko Maldita……"

At naglaro n si Naruto ng ragna kasama ang pinakamamahal niyang si "Maldita" sa Prontrera…

_Nung minsan nga ay nag-alay ka pa ng buhay mo_

_Nang kinalaban natin ang mga bagong dayo_

Habang naglalaro siya, naalala niya ang pagka-heroine type ni Maldita.. This "girl" save him from a bunch of guys na gustong sakupin ang teritoryo nila... And nagbunga naman iyon..

_Natalo nga sila at nagyaya kang mag-saya_

_Tanging hinihintay ang makita ka_

Natalo ng napakagaling na si Maldita ang grupong ito which made Naruto admire "her" even more.. At sa di inaasahang pangyayari……

"Ei kulugs! (un ung alyas ni Naruto sa ragna..) pano b yan, panalo tayo! Celebrate ntin to, treat ko!" yaya ni Maldita.

"Nagyayaya k b n magkita tayo!" di makapaniwalang tanong ni Naruto.

"Oo naman, ano? Gusto mo?"

At pinag-usapan na nila ang meeting nilang ito………

Kinagabihan, hndi halos makatulog si Naruto sa maaari niyang makita.. _–Maganda kaya xa? Seksi? Uhmmm… mabango? Wlang putok? Hmmmmm……. Excited na ako!-_

At nakatulog ang mahal nting kulugo nang yun ang iniisip..

_Alas dos nung linggo (sa gotesco)_

_Nagpolo pa ako(at nagpabango)_

Pagakagising ni Naruto, agad siyang naghanda para sa pinakaaantay na "meeting" niya together with her most lovable Maldita..

Pumunta na sya sa Gotesco, ang lugar kung san sila magkikita.. Inagahan niya para naman hndi xa TURN-OFF at tsaka para mauna niyang makita ito kesa sya ang unang makita.. Suot niya ang kanyang orange na polo, na sinabi niyang suot niya para madali xang makikila nito.. Kasama rin sa description niya ang kanyang dilaw na buhok..

_Nananabik habang(hinahanap ka)_

_Tumigil ang mundo nang makita ka _

"San kaya xa..?" _–Navy blue na blouse daw tsaka dirty white na mini skirt.. Raven black na buhok na hanggang balikat.. Hmmmm….-_ nananabik na pag-iimagine ni Naruto nang……

"Xa ba un! Xa nga ata.. un n un ung description na binigay niya!" kinikilig na bulong ni Naruto sa sarili..

"Iaapproach ko n b xa, o aantayin ko pang lumingon xa para makasigurado?" nalilito lito pang isip nito.

"Titignan ko n lng muna itsura niya….." nagtago siya sa may halamanan habang sinisilip ang kapanapanabik n itsura ni "Maldita" nang napansin niya ang keychain n "Maldita" sa hand bag nito.

"Xa na nga un! AaaaH!-------" natigilan siya nang………..

_Chiksilog ako ay nahulog _

_Nilinlang niloko alam ko na'ng sikreto mo_

_Chiksilog ako ay nahulog _

_Nilinlang niloko alam ko na'ng sikreto mo_

Lumingon ang kanyang pinakamamahal na maldita.. at gumuho ang kanyang hugis puso dati na mundo nang makitang ang kanyang supladong kateammate dati na si Sasuke pala ang kanya ngayong iniibig na si "Maldita"..

"SHET! Si Sasuke bumigay na! Taena, aalis na ko dito!" sabay takbo ni Naruto na nandidire pa..

_Walang saysay pag-levelup pantasya ay nasira na_

_Ang inipong lakas naglaho parang bula_

_Kaya pla ang husay mo sa espada_

_Si maldita ay lalake pala_

At nang mangako si Naruto ng huli niya paglalaro ng Ragnarok, naabutan nyang online si Maldita..

"Bakit hndi ka sumipot sa celebration natin..?" malungkot nitong tanong..

"Ah.. eh.. kasi… kasi.. kasi naaksidente ako… Hndi na ako nakapunta.. pasenxa n.." palusot ni Naruto.

"Ano! E kamusta k n! gusto mo bisitahin kta? Nasaan ka?" sunud sunod na tanong nito..

"AaAaaAAAah! Wag na! sige, out na ko! Bye!" at agad na nag-out si Naruto, mangiyak-ngiyak…….. sa pandidire..

_Alas dos nung linggo (sa gotesco)_

_Nagpolo pa ako(at nagpabango)_

_Nananabik habang(hinahanap ka)_

_Tumigil ang mundo na'ng makita ka _

_Chiksilog ako ay nahulog _

_Nilinlang niloko alam ko na'ng sikreto mo_

At sa tuwing napapanaginipan niya ang kanilang paglalaro nang magkasa, lagi na lang siyang nagigising ng pawisan… at takot na takot… at nasusuka…. At diring-dire….. at eeeeeww!

_Alam ko na'ng sikreto mo!

* * *

_

Tpos na! Maiksi lang noh? Sana naaliw naman kayo kahit papano.. Review naman kayo.. Cge na… Salamat!


End file.
